The Need
by Niphuria
Summary: Every so often Tarrant has an intense Need that Alice must satisfy.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film

Rated M for explicit adult content and bdsm.

Every so often Tarrant has an intense Need that Alice must satisfy.

**The Need**

"Ah need ye teh, lassie! Ah dew! Ah begh ye!"

Alice cradled Tarrant's head on her lap as she sat on the sofa and he knelt before her, begging and sobbing into her lap and clinging to her legs desperately..

"Tarrant, I'm not going to leave you, ever! I've been here with you for over a year. Can't you see that I love you and will never, ever leave you? I will always be here with you, Tarrant. Forever. We're even going to be married soon!"

"Ah noe, buh...Ah still need ye te...dew sumthin'. Sumthin' te mak meh...yers!"

Alice sighed and tried to smile. Tarrant was like this sometimes. Not too often, thankfully. But there were times where he begged Alice to sexually torment him. And she had to let him beg.

Tarrant Hightopp was a deeply loving man, and also a very sensual and sexual one. His appetite for sex was, they both discovered, at a high with Alice. When he fell in love and bonded his heart and life to her, his sexual appetite, previously no more or less than any other man's, rose to the level of needing her every day; sometimes multiple times. Alice was not desirous that often, but she seldom refused him and always enjoyed their loving and passionate coupling.

There were odd times, however, where Tarrant would only desire her love and her presence and not need her sexually. When that occurred for several consecutive days, Alice knew that he would soon need to plead with her to "master" him and make him "suffer" so that he could be assured of her love and prove to her his utter love and slavish devotion to her.

Talking to him was useless. He could not be convinced otherwise. This was simply something Alice had come to accept. Tarrant's Madness would not abate until she had satisfied that Black Need inside of him. She had to come up with something that would sexually torment him, but not hurt him. She refused to injure him. Yet she knew she had to make him experience intense desire that would not be satisfied until he begged and cried for relief. Only then could she grant him his release and he would be freed from his Need. At least for awhile. Perhaps more than a month. Sometimes several. But, inevitably, the Need would resurface and he would beg her again.

Begging for his "torment" was part of the Ritual he needed to complete before he could become himself again. He needed to cry and plead and "convince" her to place him in a situation of intense longing and desire and discomfort until he was so desperate that he would beg almost incoherently. Only then could Alice relieve him.

What could she do this time? Last time she had tied him naked to their bed and left him there alone for hours. Then she would come in and tease him until he was pleading for her to make love to him. She would refuse and leave him. She returned later and caressed him with scarves until he was so aroused he nearly came prematurely. Alice had to then squeeze the base of his penis, which she hated having to do, to calm his raging desire. Only on her next visit to him when he begged once more and this time with wracking sobs, did she mount him and make vigourous love to him until he climaxed so powerfully that he was too weak to move.

He usually slept afterwards. After a reviving nap he was his cheerful and happy self again, delighted beyond words to be with his Alice. The Need would subside for awhile.

Alice told Tarrant to go into their bedroom and lie down until she came for him. She would devise something to satiate his Need.

Tarrant kissed her hands in tearful gratitude and did as she requested.

Sighing, Alice pondered on what to do this time. An idea came to her surprisingly quickly. She had been gardening just yesterday. She had many stakes and small trellises for the flowers and vegetables and spices to grow upon.

She would use stakes this time. She went to the cellar and retrieved a few long ones and, with a knife, carefully cut a deep circular notch around all four. This way, the clothesline she would use would be indented deeply and snugly into the wood and Tarrant wouldn't be able to pull himself free either voluntarily or involuntarily by sliding the rope up and over the top.

Alice then took a wooden mallet and four short lengths of clothes line and went to the back yard of their already secluded home. She hammered the stakes into the ground and left the lengths of line beside them.

* * *

Tarrant was gently awakened by Alice. "I'm ready for you now, Tarrant. Are _you _ready?"

"Yes, Alice," he lisped. "What do I need to do?"

"Just follow me."

He followed Alice to the back yard and his eyes widened in surprise and that delicious feeling of dread that always accompanied his "sessions." Wordlessly he stripped off every stitch of clothing and tossed it all aside. He lay down and meekly allowed Alice to bind him.

Tarrant tentatively tested the strength of the rope and stakes and was surprised at how well he was tied. There would be no way he could escape. Those stakes were deeper than he had anticipated and his wrists and ankles were firmly fixed.

Alice leaned down and kissed him. He raised his head as soon as she began to pull back.

"Ah, ah! None of that, you naughty boy!" she teased. She moved his hat down to cover his eyes from the sun. He was nude, yes, but she wouldn't leave him out there long enough to burn. She would make certain of that. No injury for her beloved! None at all.

"Now," she added, "as usual, you are to only beg me for relief when you can bear it no longer, agreed?"

"Agreed, sweetling," he said quietly. "Now, make me suffer and beg yeh! Please?"

"Well," she teased, "since you ask so nicely, I think I can do that."

Alice lifted her skirt and straddled his body. As soon as the fabric of her skirt brushed against his legs and belly his cock stiffened. Tarrant could just see her beneath the brim of his hat and he felt his eyes fill with the golden and white colour flecks of lust. She smirked and parted the slit of her pantaloons and lowered her hot and moist warmth over him.

"Oh...ah!" He felt his erection harden to its maximum. He felt so close already! How could she...

Alice rocked slowly atop him; too slowly for him to lose control, for several minutes before leaning over and pinching his nipples just firmly enough to make him gasp as she stopped her pelvis from moving. The distraction was enough to slow the raging desire in his loins. Then she bent further down and lightly bit his nipples until they hardened and turned the lovely shade of lavender that she so adored.

Tarrant was in Needing heaven! He wanted to be aroused, he needed to be aroused. But he was getting so close...

Then she lifted herself off of him and lightly smacked his member, just enough to test the hardness.

"Nice," she murmured, "you are at the perfect state, Tarrant. I'll just leave you here for awhile. But don't worry, I'll return."

"When?" he couldn't help but ask. He knew the Game had just begun, yet his arousal was at a high enough pitch that he couldn't help but ask her and wonder what she had in mind.

"Just let me worry about that," she purred. She rose, straightened her skirts and left him alone.

* * *

Tarrant didn't know how much time had passed. But he knew that Alice wouldn't let him down. She never did; and she wouldn't forget about him out here!

He sighed. What was the matter with him? Why did he have these episodes where he absolutely needed her to sweetly torment him sexually until he could take no more? He had pondered this ever since she had so miraculously and wondrously Returned to him; and Stayed!

At one point during their second month together he had suddenly found himself wondering how this most beautiful-bright-brilliant and Muchy woman who he could spend all day spouting words that described her or a part of her wonderfulness could love him so much! How could she not only love him, but accept him in every way? His Madness didn't frighten her, nor did his mercury-stained hands and calluses.

Tarrant Hightopp was respected all over Underland. In his Work Room in the Palace where he worked many days, he knew that every client respected him and most truly liked him, as well. However, sometimes when he was taking measurements on a client and he touched their skin with his fingertips he would notice an uncomfortable flinch, a look of disgust, and even a disagreeable sound from time to time.

He had become accustomed to that and it no longer bothered him. He didn't blame people for recoiling from stained, scarred, and rough flesh.

But not his Alice! His sweetling never recoiled from him; in fact, she craved him! She craved his every touch, caress, and kiss, whether tender or urgent.

Perhaps the very fact that she was so accepting of everything about him that others found distasteful made him question his good fortune. No, he didn't question his sweetling, just his good luck in winning her love.

It was his Madness that made him need reassurance from Alice, even if his Madness was something she loved about him. It must be. Besides, how many other women would submit to his insatiable sexual appetite? Of course, he had never had an insatiable sexual appetite until Alice; so it must be partly her fault! He chuckled. No, his Little Hatter insisted that it was _entirely _her fault!

So, did the Madness tell him to leave her unmolested for a few days every so often and then suffer for a while himself to atone for his constant demands upon her person? Perhaps. Yes, it made Sense to him. But again, many odd things made Sense to him!

Alice returned now with a length of ribbon and a small jar.

"Alice?" he asked, wanting to be certain that it was indeed she and not a trick of his mind.

"Tarrant, I see you're still...Needful?" she asked, dropping the items and kneeling down to kiss him.

It _was_ her! He kissed her as firmly as he could without moving his head upwards too much. He didn't want her to pull away too soon. She favoured him with the sweet game of how long each could hold their breath when the kissing was so luscious and deep. He won. He always won! Hadn't she guessed by now that he practised holding his breath just for such occasions? She giggled and pulled back.

"You win again, Tarrant! That means that that I reward your Little Hatter with a bit of...attention. But don't you dare release!"

"Ah won't!" he promised her. Ah...need te, buh Ah kin huld out."

His sweet Alice kissed and tongued his lavender nipples until they were hard and purple. She nipped them until he gasped and tugged at his restraints. She looked into his shaded eyes and smiled wickedly. She parted her moist lips and poked the tip of her tongue out to show him, then bent again and trailed it down his torso, wriggling it slightly and leaving a wet trail through his sparse red hair.

Alice proceeded to tongue his navel while he groaned. She gently cupped his tea sack and moved her tongue to the base of his enormous erection. As she licked the base and exhaled her warm Alice-breath over his flesh he trembled in both pleasure and discomfort. He wasn't allowed to come yet, and he wanted to so badly! But it wasn't the right Time and they both knew it.

Tarrant tugged harder on the restraints and was glad that they held him firmly. Alice ministered to him diligently, laving her tongue up and down his purple shaft, then taking him into her mouth and sucking on him for several long moments before withdrawing with a soft popping sound. He groaned loudly and unconsciously thrust his pelvis upwards, begging for more. She continued to lick and suck and gently rake her teeth along him. When her tongue teased his tea sack he almost broke his Promise.

"Alice!" he cried out. She understood and stopped, squeezing the base of his shaft to distract him from the impending crisis.

Tarrant was panting hard and thrusting upwards into the air, but she did not let go of the base of his root until he calmed and was back in control.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, her voice low and husky and teasing.

"Ah'm...ready," he replied. But for precisely what? Then he remembered what she had been carrying.

Alice rose to her knees and picked up a length of lace. She held it up for him to see.

"It's the two inch lace, Tarrant. I want to find out how it feels when I touch you with it in certain...places."

"Aye," he said, intrigued. He had pleasured her with fabrics before, and lace was one of them. How would it feel now that she would use it on him?

Alice leaned down and licked and suckled his nipples, periodically stopping to exhale or blow on them gently to enhance the sensation. Not that she had to! He was highly sensitized already! But he didn't protest. This was her Time to do with him and to him as she pleased.

Now she took the lace in her hands and shortened the length to about five inches between her hands. She lay the lace atop one wet and hard nipple and sawed it back and forth gently. At first it simply felt rough to him, and just a little arousing. But Alice continued to rub the lace across the nipple until he began to moan softly. Then she switched to his other nipple and worked it back and forth until he was gasping.

"How does it feel?" she asked, as she returned to the first nipple and sawed over it with a bit more pressure.

"It fils...fils...wunnerful! An' alsa a bi' harsh."

"Harsh?" she asked. "Is it making them more sensitive?"

"Aye!" he cried out as she went back to his second nipple and roughed that nipple a bit as well. "Buh...it fils sew gud!"

"Ah, that's what I hoped for!" she said. "Tarrant, I'm going to try it lower on you."

"Oh, aye! Ples dew!"

Alice giggled and allowed for more lace between her hands. She wrapped it around his hardness and began the sawing motions once more, slowly moving up and down his hard cock until a bit of pink infused with the purple of his arousal.

Tarrant groaned and encouraged her with sighs and moans and the tugging at his restraints.

"Ach...Alice! Sew, sew gud!" he cried. "Lak...almos' lak san' pepper nauw! Buh nae qwite!"

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked. "And tell me the truth! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Nae herts, sweetlin'!"

"Good," she murmured. She bent now and licked the head of his cock as she continued to work on it with the lace. When he was crying out and beginning to thrust upwards she stopped.

"I think you've had enough for now," she said. "Even if you can't tell, I can. You're almost ready to lose control!"

She was right. He had momentarily forgotten why they were doing this.

"Now, Tarrant, I'm going to cover a little bit of you with honey."

Honey? His eyes flicked to her face.

"Yes, honey," she replied to his unasked question. "Not only will it be pleasant for me to lick off of you when you beg me to, which will be soon, but as it dries it will be quite uncomfortable for you. And that's just what you need, my lovely Hatter!"

He knew she was right. He would be begging her to relieve him, but not yet.

* * *

So, time went by. Tarrant's nipples were still a bit raw, but now feeling as though they were being lightly pinched as the honey dried. The longer he lay the longer and more firm the pinching sensation. Then it wasn't just his nipples that bothered him, but his erection. And that wasn't even the worst of it. His tea-sack with its fine hairs was the worst of all!

The more his tea-sack was being gently pinched and pulled with the drying honey the more he couldn't stop thinking about Alice and how she could always make that Ache; that Need, go away! Of course he always needed her again and if she hadn't loved him he wouldn't have the Need to begin with. But he did love her; hopelessly and slavishly and devotedly and protectively and passionately and words he could fill a book with.

Tarrant strained against his bonds and tried to keep his raging desire under control. It wasn't yet Time, was it? Then he suddenly saw a flash of pink and Alice skirts teasingly swirled around his face and caressed his sun-warmed cheek.

"Tarrant, it's Time!" she said. "Your wrists are chafing!"

"I know, Alice! Please, please help me!"

"Well, I can just untie you. Maybe all you need is to be inside and..."

"No, no! Ah need ye, Alice! Ah need yer luv an' Ah need ye te relieve meh!"

"I don't know for certain," she said with mock thought in her tone, untying his wrists. She sank to her knees and leaned over to unfasten his ankles.

Tarrant swiftly sat up and pushed Alice face down.

"Oomph! Tarrant!" she protested as he began to shove her skirts up and over her backside. "Stop this at once!"

"Ah need ye!" he said.

"Well, I say no!" she firmly, turning around and facing him as he loomed over her. "You haven't begged me enough!"

He paused. She was right; she always was. He hadn't begged her enough. He couldn't just push her down and ravish her like an animal!

"Ah sweetlin', mah Alice, ples! Ah need ye! Ah need ye sew bad Ah can nae think righ'!"

Alice smiled gently now. "Well, first, let me take care of all that honey, all right?"

Tarrant obediently lay down and felt her kitten-tongue tend to his sore and itching nipples. He gently ran his fingers through her soft curls and encouraged her by every moan and sigh that involuntarily came from him. He trembled in delight as she licked up the last bit of honey on his torso and moved lower, paying special attention to his tea-sack which felt near to bursting.

Alice was careful to not provoke his desire too much; or at least she tried. Tarrant had to strain for control, so she slowed down and licked and suckled him as slowly as she could. Poor Tarrant was so desperately close!

Just as she began on his shaft he could take no more. He came almost instantly, shuddering hard and crying out so loudly that Alice knew the sentient flowers not far away likely heard him! But neither cared. She swallowed his juices and continued to lick and suck on him until he was completely free of juices and honey.

Tarrant was incredibly relaxed and cuddled Alice next to him. She loved him! She loved him and she wasn't going to leave him!

"Hmmm...Tarrant? How do you feel?" she asked, tracing her fingertip along his jawline, then his lips.

He grinned. "I feel wonderful, Alice. Thank you!" He kissed her fingertip and sucked it into his mouth.

Alice giggled. "That tickles!"

"I think, Alice, that I have an idea."

"What would that be?" she asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

"I think I'll tie you out here naked, do things to you, and make you wait for _me!_"

"Tarrant! You'll do no such..." And then she paused and thought about it.

"Well, maybe," she said saucily. "Do you think you can behave?"

"Oh, mos' defnitly not!" he burred against her throat. "Not a' all!"

Alice shivered with delight. "Then I'd say you have a mad and wonderful idea!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it! All comments are welcome.


End file.
